Karena Bunga
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Killua tidak sengaja menginjak bunga milik Gon yang mengakibatkan mereka bertengkar dan persahabatan mereka jadi rusak. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Killua x FemGon (yinyang pair) Plz...Review..


"La la la la~" Nyanyi seorang gadis yang saat ini sedang menyiram bunga kesayangannya. Yah, gadis bernama Gon ini yang berumur 12 tahun ini sedang gembira, melihat bunganya yakni bunga anggrek yang sebentar lagi akan mekar.

Dia merawat bunga itu di halaman sekolahnya karena dia tidak memiliki halaman di rumah dan tidak diijinkan mempunyai pot bunga di rumah atau kamar karena bisa kotor. Jadilah Gon merawat bunga itu di sekolah dan tak pernah bolos untuk merawatnya. Setiap istirahat dan pulang sekolah, dia pasti mengecek bunga itu agar bunga miliknya tidak rusak dan bunga miliknya yang dirawatnya dari benih sampai sudah hmpir mekar itu adalah bunga favoritnya karena dia menumbuh besarkan bunga itu dengan usaha dia sendiri.

Tapi tak disangka, umur bunga itu sudah mencapai waktunya meski tak disengaja.

"WOI! Bolanya salah arah tauk!"

Langsunglah seorang pemuda itu berlari ke arah Gon dan yup, pemuda itu tanpa sengaja menginjak bunga milik Gon yang merupakan favoritnya dan tepat di depan Gon pula yang menyaksikan itu semua.

Gon hanya bisa diam dengan horror melihat pemuda itu yang bernama Killua dengan muka tanpa dosa menginjak bunga milik Gon. Bahkan dia masih menginjaknya dan menghentakkan kakinya saat dia mengambil bola tersebut yang awalnya menggelinding ke arah Gon.

"Sial! Tendang yang benar!" ucap Killua sambil nendang bola sepak itu kembali ke lapangan.

Killua yang masih di posisi sama hanya bisa mengumpat kesal sementara Gon sudah mulai mengepalkan tangan erat-erat, api amarah pun bisa terlihat dengan tatapan death glare terpasang di muka cantiknya itu.

"KI-LLU-A!" umpat Gon dengan penekanan nada kesal di setiap kata.

"Heh?" Killua pun berbalik. "Oh Gon, ada apa?" Tanya Killua kepada sahabatnya dengan bingung.

PLAK

Suara tamparan keras itu pun menggema di sekolah. Bahkan semua langsung jadi hening, melihat Gon menampar Killua, sahabat baiknya sendiri.

"A- APA APAAN INI!?" Teriak Killua kesal sambil memegang pipinya yang merah dan kaget melihat Gon saat ini menangis.

"Bodoh" ucap Gon dengan nada rendah.

"HA!?" Killua pun mulai kesal.

"Bungaku! Teganya kamu menginjak bungaku sampai mati!" ucap Gon dan sedikit berteriak dengan nada benci di setiap perkataan.

"He?" Sontak Killua melihat kebawah dan terkejut melihat kalau dia benar-benar menghancurkan bunga yang sangat disayangi sahabatnya itu.

Suasana hening sebentar sebelum…

"KILLUA BODOH! BODOH! BODOH! SUPER BODOH! KEJAM! GAK BERPERASAAN" Teriak Gon dalam tangisannya dan tak lupa memukul Killua kembali.

"Aduh! Stop! OI! Sakit!" Killua hanya bisa pasrah setengah dalam menerima pukulan, tendangan dan jitakan Gon.

"AKU BENCI KAMU, KILLUA!" Teriak Gon pada akhirnya sebelum pergi dan masih menangis.

Semua murid yang menyaksikan hanya bisa diam saja sementara Killua melihat kembali bunga malang yang sudah mati dan juga rata dengan tanah. Rasa bersalah pun meliputinya, dia tahu betapa kerasnya usaha Gon dalam merawat dan menumbuhkan bunga itu tapi dia malah menghancurkannya meski tak sengaja.

`Sepertinya. Aku harus minta maaf' Pikir Killua sambil sedikit meringis kesakitan akibat pukulan, tamparan, jitakan dan tendangan dari Gon.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Saat ini Killua sedang mengalami depresi. Bagaimana tidak? Gon selalu menghindarinya dan dia tidak bisa mengucapkan maaf pada sahabatnya itu. Oh ayolah, masa hanya karena bunga, persahabatan mereka jadi hancur. Bunga itu lebih penting daripada sahabat kah? Killua tahu Gon itu bersikap berlebihan tapi Killua juga tahu kalau dirinya bersalah. Meminta maaf sepertinya tidak ada gunanya karena sekali dia memojokkan Gon agar dia bisa mendengar perkataan maafnya, Gon kembali memukulnya berkali-kali sehingga akhirnya dia melepaskannya. Nasib.. Nasib.

`Cih, Kalau begini. Persahabatanku dengan Gon itu bisa hancur hanya karena bunga. Apa yang harus kulakukan?' Pikir Killua dengan bingung.

Tak disangka, ide pun muncul di kepala Killua. Dia pun tersenyum dan mulai menjalankan rencana ide miliknya ini. Dia berharap semoga dengan cara ini, dia pun bisa berbaikan dengan Gon kembali. Kalau tidak, selamanya mereka tidak akan bisa berteman lagi dan dia akan meninggalkannya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sekitar lebih dari 2 minggu kemudian pun Killua dan Gon jarang ketemu dan mengucap kata kepada satu sama lain. Di sisi Gon, dia mulai risih karena hanya Killua lah sahabat dekatnya dan dia berniat minta maaf pada Killua tapi belakangan ini mereka berdua sama-sama menghindari satu sama lain. Gon pun menjadi mulai kesepian tanpa sahabatnya itu.

Saat sekolah dan di halaman sekolah hari ini, Gon pun melihat Killua yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya, membawa bungkusan hadiah yang lumayan besar. Entah apa isinya? Bahkan Gon pun merasa kalau tidak ada yang berulang tahun hari ini.

Seketika, Killua pun melihat Gon. Dengan gugup, dia pun berjalan ke arahnya dan kelihatan lega karena Gon tidak kabur darinya.

"Nih, untukmu" ucap Killua dengan basa basi sebelum menyerahkan hadiah yang lumayan besar itu kepada Gon.

"Eh? Untukku? Tapi hari ini bukan ulang tahunku" kata Gon sambil mengambil bungkusan itu.

"Sudahlah ambil saja" ucap Killua sambil sedikit blushing.

Gon menatap hadiah itu selama beberapa saat sebelum membukanya.

"Tunggu! Jangan buka disini!" ucap Killua secara mereka di halaman sekolah dan ada banyak siswa siswi melihat mereka.

Terlambat, Gon sudah membukanya dan terkejut.

Ternyata didalamnya terdapat banyak mawar merah, yang sudah dibentuk dengan diikat tangkainya, hingga membentuk hati. Gon hanya bisa melihat dengan terperangah sementara Killua hanya bisa blushing lebih parah.

`Ng, ada suratnya' ucap Gon di dalam pikiran sambil mengambil surat itu.

Jangan biarkan bunga menghancurkan kita.

Meskipun begitu, aku minta maaf sudah menghancurkan bunga milikmu yang sudah kamu rawat susah payah.

Aku mengerti perasaanmu karena semua mawar ini aku tanam sendiri dan kurawat sendiri untukmu.

Cinta itu memang tidak bisa diukur dengan bunga.

Tapi kupersembahkan bunga ini untukmu.

Tidak hanya untuk permintaan maaf, tapi juga simbol cintaku.

Kuberharap agar kamu menerimanya.

Aku mencintaimu.

"ARGH!" Killua pun teriak setelah sadar dari shocknya dan langsung menutup mukanya yang sudah memerah luar binasa. Dalam hati benar-benar malu, kenapa Gon harus membaca surat itu dengan suara yang lantang. Bikin malu saja!

Semua murid yang di dekat mereka pun cengar cengir. Murid cewek menghela nafas dan mempunyai pandangan iri kepada Gon sementara murid cowok hanya senyum mengejek dan mempunyai pandangan ngejek pada KIllua.

Hening lagi beberapa saat, Killua yang bener-bener malu, pengen sekali untuk menghilang atau lari dari tempat dia berada sekarang. Sebelum Killua melakukannya, Gon pun sudah memeluknya duluan sambil membawa hadiah tersebut.

"Ya, aku memaafkanmu Killua dan aku juga mencintaimu" ucap Gon, secara terang-terangan.

Blushing KIllua pun jadi parah lagi, mungkin dia bisa meleleh akibat serangan cinta dari gadis ini. Sontak Killua pun memeluk balik Gon, tak menghiraukan murid-murid lain yang teriak-teriak minta traktir atau bersiul-siul atau juga patah hati. Killua sekarang merasa terlalu bahagia untuk memperdulikan semua itu.

Dalam hatinya, dia bersyukur terlah menginjak bunga Gon sehingga dia sekarang bisa bersama dengannya.


End file.
